They've Signed Their Names
They've Signed Their Names is the seventh episode of Rebels and Rogues. Story }} The merge was a whole new game for some of these players who have only attended tribal once or twice. Brand new alliances and interactions were being created between those who may not have been on the same tribe beforehand. Before the challenge an alliance formed including Xbro, Chuck, Blue, and Paige all agreed Chuck should do whatever it takes to win himself immunity so he will be immune at tribal and their target Ashley can take the spot as first juror. At camp things were looking good for Chuck when he found the idol clue hidden on a tree, it stated that the largest rock directly in front of the clue would disappear once he clicks a bottle at camp, unraveling the hidden immunity idol. After clicking the bottle he searched all the rocks except for the rocks in front of the clue, giving others a chance to grab the exposed idol. A few players walked by the cave without noticing but Gina realized something was different so she explored inside and found the first merge idol. This meant the Picaro, Rebelde, Bidu, and Lado Siego idols were all in play. At the immunity challenge their goal was to stay on their poles for as long as possible. The majority of the cast seemed to struggle at anything endurance related so Chuck was able to accomplish exactly what he set out to do, Chuck was the first ever player to win individual immunity setting the tone for the rest of the season. Classic, JT, Xbro, Paige, and Chuck stuck together as a strong 5 targeting Ashley. At Tribal Council they stuck to their plan while Beige, Liam, and Gina had planned on blindsiding Blue. Other votes were being thrown around and it was by far the most chaotic vote. When Jeff called for any idols everyone was shocked to see that Ashley had the Rebelde idol all along. Following her was Beige who played it on herself to be safe, and Gina following right after in fear the boys had voted her. Lastly JT got up and played his idol on Classic creating loyalty and trust between the 2. Ashley nulified 5 votes preventing herself from going home, Classic nullified 2 votes against them, Beige and Gina both had wasted their idols out of paranoia and nullified 0 votes. With only 3 votes, Blue became the first juror of the season in a 3-2-1-1-1-0-0 vote. He willed his Legacy Advantage to Ashley. }} After such a crazy and unpredictable tribal everyone was questioning if it was them next, 4 idols had just been flushed from the game and nobody had any idea what to expect. Since JT had used his idol to save Classic the two of them had complete trust in one another and pulled Liam into an alliance known as "The Three Amigos." The first mental competition was introduced, they would be required to watch different sequences and memorize them. Many simple mess ups caused players to be eliminated. It came down to Whimia and Kai but Kai was able to answer first, winning him Individual Immunity and a spot in the final 11! Kai was seen as a wildcard due to his vote being a mystery at the previous challenge so castaways scrambled to figure out where his head was at. Before they could even head back to camp Jeff let them in on the news that they would not be heading back but instead go directly to Tribal Council where they would vote someone out. What was about to happen was unpredictable, Classic, Alex, and Whimia saw this as an easy way to take out one of the biggest threats in the game, Beige. Beige came prepared firing shots at Chuck, getting Kai, Liam, Gina, and Ashley to vote out Chuck with her. A last minute plan to get out Alex in case of an idol led to Chucks downfall. He was eliminated and became the second member of the jury in a 5-3-3-1 vote. Tribal Council Day 21 Voting Confessionals Alex, Chuck and Whimia's voting confessional were shown in the following episode. }} }} }} Day 24 Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode Title was said by Beige at tribal council. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Rebels and Rogues Category:Rebels and Rogues Episodes